Midnight Chapter 2 END
by Agavia Amalathea
Summary: Summary : waktu dimana cintaku bisa berjalan dengan normal, semuanya. Dimana dunia tak memandang jijik terhadapku dan dia. Saat itulah, kebahagiaan yang luar biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan cintaku.


Annyeong, aku bawa chapter terakhir nih#tebar bibir Kyuhyun^^ oh iya, tulisan yang di bold itu mimpi mereka ya^^ bukan flashback. Heheh .. terima kasih untuk yang baca dan komen

Tittle : Midnight chapter 2

Main cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook

Length : twoshot

Rating : T

Genre : yaoi, romance, AU

Summary **: waktu dimana cintaku bisa berjalan dengan normal, semuanya. Dimana dunia tak memandang jijik terhadapku dan dia. Saat itulah, kebahagiaan yang luar biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan cintaku.**

.

.

_**Setelah beberapa lama Ryeowook berbincang-bincang dengan Keluarga Cho, akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pamit karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**ahjussi, ahjumma dan noona … jeongmal khamsahamnida sudah menerimaku dengan baik. Tapi aku harus pamit sekarang, annyeong." Pamit Ryeowook kemudian membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat kepada orang tua dari namja yang begitu di kasihinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**ne, hati-hati …" ucap tuan Cho.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akhirnya Ryeowook pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho, baru saja Ryeowook akan memasuki mobilnya, tapi sebuah teriakan berhasil menghentikan aktifitasnya saat itu. yup, Kyuhyunlah penyebabnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**wae ?" tanya Wookie penasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**aku akan mengantarmu dan aku akan menginap di apartementmu." Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh kekasihnya dari pintu kemudinya. Kemudian Kyuhyun masuk dan berperan sebagai pengemudi di mobil Ryeowook. Sedangkan sang empunya mobil hanya bisa berdiri didepan mobilnya sendiri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lalu tiba-tiba saat ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah berada di pinggiran sungai Han. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang. Saling mengenggam tangan bersama, tersenyum bersama karena merasa bahwa dunia telah menerima hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**apa kau sangat bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun karena melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang sangat bahagia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**hemmmm .. aku sangat senang sekali. Keluargamu menerimaku dengan baik, keluargamu juga meretui hubungan kita. Itu sudah sangat membahagiakan untukku Kyu~ah." Ucap Ryeowook dengan lengkungan bibir yang tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**aku juga sangat terkejut dengan mereka, aku kira hubungan kita akan di tentang habis-habisan. Tapi ? aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**aku juga punya kabar bahagia untukmu, orang tuaku … mereka juga menerimamu dan merestui hubungan kita. Ya Tuhan … apakah ini mukjizat untuk kita Kyu~ah ?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**mungkin … Tuhan memang selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh setiap umatnya."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Keheningan mulai menyergap keduanya, angin berhembus dengan pelan menemani sepasang kekasih yang di landa kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu wookie~ah."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**aku tahu." Jawab ryeowook singkat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**setiap waktu aku selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untukmu, tapi kau bahkan sekali saja tidak pernah membalas ucapan cintaku untukmu." Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**apa itu perlu ? bukankah yang terpenting bahwa setiap apa yang aku lakukan sudah menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku untukmu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**benar, aku tahu bahwa kau juga sangat mencintaiku. Hanya saja, aku ingin sekali mendengar kau mengucapkan cinta untukku walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidup. Aku ingin pengakuanmu secara langsung." Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**apa kau tidak percaya padaku ?" tanya ryeowook sembari menatap mata Kyuhyun intens.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**bukan .. ini bukan mengenai itu. tapi aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung, aku juga tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali mendengar ucapan cinta Ryeowook untuknya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**aku mencintaimu kyu~ah, sangat amat mencintaimu." Akhirnya Ryeowook mengatakannya meskipun dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan lirih. Meskipun begitu, telinga Kyuhyun bekerja dengan baik dalam menangkap suara Ryeowook.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Merasakan degup jantungnya yang berpacu dengan gila, merekam suara Ryeowook yang lirih, hanya ingin merasakan momen-momennya saat ini. sedangkan Ryeowook, wajahnya kini berubah merah. Lelaki manis itu tersipu malu dengan pengakuannya barusan. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya yang nyaman dan hangat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**gomawo … gomawo karena sudah mengucapkannya untukku." rasa senang menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun, ya . Kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekarang.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ntah dari mana asalnya, sekarang sepasang kekasih itu tengah berada di sebuah pesta yang mewah. Yang dihadiri oleh ribuan tamu dari kalangan menengah atas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**kyuhyun~ah, sekarang kau telah dewasa nak. Sekarang kau telah menikah, hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Ryeowook. Buatlah rumah tangga yang kau inginkan, Tuhan akan selalu memberkatimu dan keluarga kecilmu nantinya." Ucap Tuan Cho kepada anaknya yang hari ini telah sah menjadi seorang namja yang memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga sendiri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**appa, jeongmal khamsahamnida." Hanya ucapan terima kasih yang bisa di katakan oleh Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**berbahagialah dengan Ryeowook, nak." Ucap sang ibu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**awas saja kalau kau membuat adik iparku menangis karena kelakukan setanmu itu." ancam Ahra dengan senyuman bahagia yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**terima kasih, terima kasih …"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**sudahlah Kyu~ah, kami selalu ada di belakangmu. Kami mendukungmu, selamanya." Ucap Ahra menenangkan adiknya yang sudah meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**jangan menangis seperti ini, kau sekarang sudah dewasa. Tak pantas sekali jika kau menangis karena terharu, sudah. Susul Wookie, dia menyalami tamu seorang diri. Kau tak kasihan dengannya huh?" perintah sang umma.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Setelah mendengar perintah sang ibu, Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju tampat dimana ryeowook saat ini sedang kewalahan menyalami tamu yang sangat banyak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**gwenchana ?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berada di samping ryeowook.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang menenangkan. Mereka berdua kini tengah bergelut dengan ratusan tamu yang memberikan ucapan selamat pada sepasang pengantin baru ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**kalian benar-benar serasi, selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ucap salah seorang tamu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**khamsahamnida." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Kyuhyun~ah, Ryeowook~ah … akhirnya selama bertahun-tahun kalian berpacaran. Hari ini kalian telah resmi, semoga pernikahan kalian abadi selamanya." Ucapan kembali terdengar, tidak hanya satu dua ucapan selamat. Tapi ratusan bahkan ribuan telah Kyuhyun dan Ryewoook terima, ini adalah hal yang sangat membahagian bagi keduanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Setelah beberapa jam melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan yang sangat megah, kini keduanya tengah asik berdua dalam kamar. Teriakan-teriakan meluncur dari bibir keduanya, desahan kecewa juga terdengar dari salah satunya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**YAK ! KYU~AH, KAU CURANG SEKALI BERMAINNYA !" teriak ryeowook tak terima karena sedari tadi dia terus di kalahkan oleh Kyuhyun dalam bermain games.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**iya, karena kau babo dalam bermain games. Jangan berteriak seperti itu, jika orang lain mendengar, bisa-bisa mereka berpikiran negative tentang aku." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**biar ! kau saja yang bermainnya curang ! sudah, aku tak mau lagi bermain denganmu." Ryeowook kesal sendiri, dia pun melempar stick gamesnya dan menuju ranjang kemudian merebahkan tubunya dan menutup mata.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sedangkan Kyuhyun juga mengikuti Ryeowook, namja tinggi itu kini sudah berada di samping Ryewook. Mereka berdua sama-sama berbaring dan merasakan bagaimana nyamannya ranjang empuk mereka.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**kau lelah ?" tanya Kyuhyun dan tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari ryeowook.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**kenapa kau sensitive sekali sih ? demi Tuhan, aku tidak bermain curang denganmu. Jangan marah seperti ini wookie~ah, ini malam pertama kita." Bujuk Kyuhyun yang masih tak mendapat respon dari Ryeowook.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**yasudah, apa kau mau bermain lagi ? aku janji, nanti kau pasti akan menang dariku. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong." Kyuhyun masih berjuang untuk membujuk Ryeowook.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**sudahlah, aku sudah tidak ingin bermain lagi. Kalau mau main, main lagi sana. Jangan mengangguku." Ryeowook pun merajuk. Ya Tuhan …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah kesal dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan keras di atas ranjang dan itu membuat Ryeowook hampir saja jatuh dari atas ranjang.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**YAK !" teriak Ryeowook.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**mian." Sesal Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mentari telah menampakkan cahaya terangnya di langit Seoul. Ryeowook dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok kekasihnya masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengembangkan senyumnya yang secerah sinar mentari pagi ini.

.

.

" terima kasih Tuhan, engkau masih memberikan aku mimpi membahagiakan seperti itu."

.

.

Ryeowook selalu bersyukur setiap tidurnya yang selalu di temani dengan mimpi yang membuatnya sangat senang setiap kali menginggatnya. Baru saja Ryeowook akan turun dari ranjangnya, tapi sebuah tangan besar menahan lengan kecil Ryeowook.

.

.

" berbaringlah lagi." Pinta Kyuhyun yang masih saja menutup matanya.

.

.

" ini sudah pukul 7 pagi Kyu~ah, aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat kerja." Tolak Ryeowook.

.

.

" aku juga bekerja, bukan hanya kau saja. Tapi, kumohon. Berbaringlah disini bersamaku untuk beberapa saat." Mohon Kyuhyun dan kemudian di setujui oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, lalu secepat kilat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya, posisi mereka saat ini adalah saling menghadap. Kepala Ryeowook tepat berada di dada Kyuhyun yang bidang, Ryeowook selalu suka posisi seperti ini. karena Ryeowook bisa menghirup wangi tubuh kekasih yang begitu dicintainya itu, juga merasa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah benar-benar miliknya.

.

.

" wooki~ah, aku bermimpi sama hal yang kau ceritakan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak membuka matanya.

.

.

" jeongmal ? bagaimana mimpimu?" tanya Ryeowook antusias.

.

.

Lalu Kyuhyun dengan lancar menceritakan mimpinya pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook juga meresponnya antusias.

.

.

" nado, mimpi kita sama Kyu~ah."

.

.

" Tuhan memang sangat baik pada kita."

.

.

" benar Kyu~ah."

.

.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Ryeowook dan itu membuat Ryeowook sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Namun namja kecil itu hanya bisa diam karena dia menyukainya.

.

.

" wooki~ah, jika kita tidak bisa bertemu hari ini dan hari berikutnya, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun misterius.

.

.

" wae? Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang mengada-ada.

.

.

" ani, bahkan untuk berpikir meninggalkanmu saja aku tidak pernah. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, seluruh hidupku sudah aku tujukan hanya untukmu. Jadi, mana mungkin aku berani meninggalkanmu." Jelas Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

.

.

" lalu, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? sudah jelas, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan aku begitu pula denganku."

.

.

" aku hanya bertanya."

.

.

" dan aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Sudahlah, aku ingin bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Aku ini chef di restaurant ternama Kyu~ah." Ucap Ryeowook setelah itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun yang menghangatkan. Namun itu sia-sia, yang ada Kyuhyun semakin membuat tubuh kecil Ryeowook semakin dalam berada di pelukannya.

.

.

" kyuhyun~ah …" pinta Ryeowook mencoba lembut.

.

.

" wookie~ah, bisakah hari ini kau tidak bekerja? Aku ingin hari ini kita malas-malasan di rumah."

.

.

" shireo ! kalau kau ingin bolos kerja, bolos saja sana. Tak usah mengajakku, aku masih membutuhkan uang untuk makan." Tolak keras Ryeowook.

.

.

" kenapa kau selalu menolak permintaanku sih?" kesal Kyuhyun yang kemudian membuka matanya.

.

.

" ayolah Kyu~ah, jangan manja seperti ini."

.

.

" wae ? kau tak suka huh?"

.

.

" ani, hanya saja . . ." belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotongnya dengan cepat.

.

.

" kau sudah membuatku kesal, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk menemaniku hari ini di dalam kamar." Kemauan Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi final. Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah kesal namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hati kecilnya bahagia.

.

.

" wooki~ah, tadi malam adalah tengah malam yang sangat membahagiakan untukku. hubungan kita direstui semua orang, dan bahkan tidak ada yang menghina dan memandang jijik pada kita. Ya Tuhan, sungguh aku sangat senang." Cerita Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, dan tidak sadar bahwa Ryeowook semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

.

.

" aku harap, tengah malam berikutnya akan seperti ini lagi." Dan kemudian diamini oleh ryeowook.

.

.

Mungkin setengah jam mereka menghabiskan waktunya dengan posisi yang sama, ya saling berpelukan. Saling menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam mereka rasakan.

.

.

" wooki~ah, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

" jangan sering-sering mengucapkan cinta kepadaku, nanti akan menjadi tidak istimewa lagi."

.

.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dalam diam mendengar ucapan yang terucap dari bibir kecil kekasihnya itu.

.

.

" kyu~ah, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan, namja imut itu tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun sakit hanya karena kekasihnya itu tidak makan pada waktunya.

.

.

" sangat lapar . . ." kini gantian, belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ryeowook sudah menyelanya.

.

.

" yak ! kenapa kau tidak bilang huh?" ryeowook mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya, tapi sekali lagi ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

" wae ? kau laparkan ? lepaskan aku, aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu." Ryeowook pun mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun secara sempurna.

.

.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ryeowook, mendiamkannya beberapa saat kemudian menggerakkannya secara perlahan. Melumatnya dalam dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kecil Ryeowook yang sedikit terbuka. Sedangkan Ryeowook satu menit pertama hanya diam, sama sekali tak merespon karena dia cukup kaget. Namun setelah beberapa menit berjalan, namja kecil itu telah mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan membuatnya terbang.

.

.

Ryeowook pun dengan perlahan melepas ciuman Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sangat disayangkan harus segera di hentikan. Hanya saja, namja manis itu ingat bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang kelaparan.

.

.

" aku ke dapur dulu." Dengan mudah Ryeowook melepaskan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terkunci dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook berjalan cepat keluar kamar dengan pipi yang merona merah, degup jantungnya berpacu dengan gila. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum ( lagi dan lagi ).

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan keadaan yang lebih manusiawi, namja jangkung itu sudah mandi dan berpakaian sangat rapi. meskipun hanya memakai celana jeans, dipadu dengan kaos putih dan tutupi oleh kemeja kotak-kotak, itu sudah membuatnya sangat tampan. Ya, Kyuhyun memang namja yang tampan.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun telah duduk di kursi meja makannya, menunggu Ryeowook yang masih mengenakan apron birunya untuk menghidangkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Mereka layaknya sepasang suami-istri yang hidup bahagia, seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Semuanya tampak normal saat ini.

.

.

Beberap saat kemudian, makanan sederhana telah siap di meja makan. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk berhadapan, mereka telah memegang sendok masing-masing. Bersiap untuk mengambil nasi yang berada di piring, tapi bel rumah berbunyi dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

.

.

" biar aku saja yang membukanya, kau lanjutkan saja makanmu." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian memundurkan kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu rumah.

.

.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya, tapi namja pemilik lidah tajam itu sudah di kagetkan dengan kedatangan ayah dan ibunya. Kyuhyun melihat ayah dan ibunya memandang dirinya tajam, dan kecewa. Sedangkan dia tidak melihat Ryeowook kembali, dia hanya melihat ayah dan ibunya saja.

.

.

" dimana Ryeowook ?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

" bahkan kau tak memberi kami sebuah sapaan yang menghangatkan kyuhyun~ah, ingat ! kami masih orang tuamu," ucap sang ibu.

.

.

" dimana Ryeowook ? aku ulangi, dimana Ryeowook ?!" Kyuhyun menahan teriakannya.

.

.

" pulanglah bersama kami, kami janji akan menyelesaikan hal ini dengan baik." Pinta sang ayah.

.

.

" menyelesaikan apa ? tidak ada yang perlu di selesaikan." Ucap dingin Kyuhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk mencari keberadaan Ryeowook. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah cengkeraman kuat di rasakannya.

.

.

" pulanglah nak bersama kami, appa mohon."

.

.

" lepaskan ! aku ingin mencari Ryeowook sekarang. Ku mohon, lepaskan cengkeraman anda." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkeraman ayahnya, dan sedetik kemudian dia dengan mudah bisa melepaskannya.

.

.

" APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN DENGAN HUBUNGAN MENJIJIKKANMU ITU CHO KYUHYUN !" teriak sang ayah tak bisa menahan emosinya.

.

.

" hubungan menjijikkan yang anda bilang? Apa maksud anda tuan Cho ?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin, saat ini dia tak ingat lagi bahwa lawan bicaranya adalah orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

" ya, jika kau ikut bersamaku saat ini. aku jamin, seluruh dunia akan menutup telinga dan matanya mengenai kau yang pernah menjalin hubungan tak warasmu ini. apa yang kau harapkan? Cintamu tak normal sama sekali. Ingat, bahwa Tuhan tidak memperkenankan hal ini terjadi, kyuhyun~ah."

.

.

" bahkan aku tak peduli jika orang seluruh dunia ini mengetahui bahwa aku tidak normal ! atau bahkan jika Tuhan akan memberikan dosa yang tak terampunkan? Apa anda pikir aku peduli? Cinta ini, cinta kami adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Dan Tuhan jelas tahu itu, jadi anda tak perlu melindungi dari hal yang bahkan tak aku perlukan sama sekali !" setelah berbicara tajam kepada kedua orang tuanya, namja tinggi itu kini keluar dan menemukan Ryeowook tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan dahi yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Disamping tubuh Ryeowook yang tak sadarkan diri itu, berdiri Cho Ahra, noonanya.

.

.

Benar, tubuh Kyuhyun kini tengah bergetar hebat melihat tubuh kekasihnya itu bersimbah darah segar. Perlahan mencoba mendekat kemudian menganggat tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Setelah berhasil mengendong tubuh kekasihnya itu, sesaat Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah noonanya.

.

.

" jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, aku tak akan segan-segan membawamu ke jeruji besi noona Cho yang terhormat. Dan, cepat tinggalkan rumahku juga bawa tuan dan nyonya Cho untuk meninggalkan rumah dari seorang manusia yang menjijikkan sepertiku."

Ryeowook kini tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, untunglah luka Ryeowook tak terlalu parah. Kyuhyun terus menerus menjaga kekasihnya itu sepanjang malam, tangannya selalu terkait erat pada tangan Ryeowook.

.

.

" wookie~ah, benar apa katamu… memang hanya 'Tengan Malamlah' yang kita miliki, dimana kita bisa hidup dengan bahagia dan semuanya menyetujui hubungan kita."

.

.

Tanpa terasa lelaki tampan itu pun tertidur, melupakan sejenak masalah yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

END.

_**Midnight**_

_**Puisi yang di buat oleh Kyuhyun di sela-sela waktu ketika dia menjaga dan menemani Ryeowook yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit .**_

_Midnight . . ._

_Kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya, menyukai Tengah Malam yang membahagiakan_

_Isi otakku kosong, aku tak dapat mencerna mengenai hal itu meskipun hanya secuil_

_Midnight ? bagiku hanya ada kesunyian dan kegelapan_

_Hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang saling bercengkerema menjalin kasih_

_Karena memang hanya Tengah Malamlah, waktu yang membuat bulan dan bintang menjadi sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia …_

_Terdengar sedikit menyedihkan ? tidak, karena mereka saling mengasihi dan menyanyangi selama dunia masih berputar,dan sampai selamanya._

_Midnight ? _

_Kau memberiku pandangan yang berbeda mengenai, Tengah Malam._

_Kau bercerita mengenai Tengah Malammu itu, seakan-akan aku akan percaya dengan mudahnya._

_Wajahmu bersinar, ekspresimu membuatku semakin terjerembab masuk dalam pesona seorang Kim Ryeowook yang begitu aku cintai._

_Midnight ?_

_Kau benar-benar berhasil merubah pandangnku dan aku mulai menyukai Tengah Malammu .._

_Kini aku mempercayaimu, mempercayai cerita mengenai Tengah Malam yang membahagiakan._

_Disana, aku bebas untuk mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu …_

_Semua orang di dunia, berbahagia untuk kita … bahagia ? tidak, lebih dari kata bahagia._

_Midnight ?_

_Berakhir ketika mentari menampakkan keanggunannya …_

_Seakan terjatuh dari langit tertinggi, aku sadar bahwa kita layaknya bintang dan bulan yang hanya bisa berbahagia ketika Tengah Malam tiba …_

_Namun, berkat Tengah Malamlah aku merasakan cintamu dengan leluasa …_

_Midnight ?_

_Ya, Tengah Malamku … Kau Kim Ryeowook …_

Ending deh akhirnyaa .. gimana? Geje abis kan? Hiks… hiks … maaf, kalau puisinya itu ABAL dan ngga bisa disebut puisi. Lagi pembelajaran (?) soalnya -_-


End file.
